ROBLOX SCPverse Questions
alright, time to hear those questions, lets hear them How did you first started the ROBLOX SCPverse? well, i first started it on YouTube, I was thinking of some movie ideas, until then, i think a SCP Foundation movie might be a great plan to start fresh to make sure it'll be good, turns out it did get 12 likes on the video and then i begin to expand the universe with sequels, prequels and episodes as i made it into something like from MCU How did you make a Story so good like that? well, we all know how stories go, we don't get to horror parts just yet, although it is a horror, but we must wait till all the scares, terrifying and disturbing parts comes out. We all know stories works in a balance, like the ROBLOX SCPverse is a huge story, with heroes, villains, traitors, backstories, events, Climax or no Climax, endings and many more. How did you make Yanaxulap? well, i had an idea of describing Yan's looks, like he can be a shape shifting god and his true form look like the picture on SCPverse series and i credit sword cubee for his idea. Like i'm into drawing Lovecraftian Like Monsters and they are incredibly well inspiring, just like those monsters for example IT (Pennywise), Slenderman and Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. Do you so something other than ROBLOX SCPverse? yes, i'm into loads of things, like Gameplay's, Crossovers, drawings and many things What SCPverse should i use that are not use? Well there is *ZT2 (Zoo Tycoon 2) SCPverse *Gmod SCPverse *Minecraft SCPverse and you must promise me these universes will be different to mine and my friends. Also you might wanna use the SCP mods for those games, just in case Would you like to be called Rogers or Roger well, when it's ROBLOX You can call me Roger, but if it's not ROBLOX Then you can call me rogers, kinda a stupid idea to hashtag rogers out, what wrong with that word, it's not really that bad. How do you make an SCPverse Movie? #Go on a game and record with either bandicam or a different type of recording software #when you finish recording for a long time, you'll get like a 1 or 2 hour video #for pictures to edit, use Microsoft Powerpoint or any photoshop software #for pictures to create your own OC, Use Paint or any painting software #Create and Intro by using Panzoid, Microsoft Powerpoint or any programs that you can create an intro (no watermark requires for an intro) #take a picture of an intro very still by using one of the recording programs that allows you to take a picture #Use either windows movie maker or a different movie maker software #Create an Opening Sequence #Add and Edit all the scenes you got #Cut some scenes that isn't useful for you #Add Visual Effects, text and animation #Create The Ending Credits (or as an extra, add a Post Credit scene if you want too) #Once you done editing, save the file as and upload it into a video in your computer #add in a 60fps or High Quality if you want too #verify your YT Channel for longer videos to upload a movie once it's done, or upload them on Google Photos Could we add anything in the wiki? sure, as long as you follow the topic that is about SCP, Lovecraft and Creepypasta. Also, if you are posting an OC here, that's good, as long as it is a Robloxian or a Lovecraftian relative character What are your plans for your SCPverse Movies? well, we are still planning the 5th movie to be on the way, it'll be one month per movie, might be either early or late september (not october) got some arts and editing in progress and soon the ROBLOX Clips. Also Spin-Off's are the plan, we'll start off with the 1st Spin-Off moive of a Titular Main Antagonist, Yanaxulap, which that is going to be the 1st spin-off movie for the future. More Episodes are coming soon. Will there be more OC Characters of ROBLOX SCPverse in Development? Yep, so far we have some ideas that goes credit to Sword_Cubee, here are the list of some #Yanaxulap (Done) (Idea Belongs of Sword_Cubee) #The True God (Done) (Idea Belongs of Sword_Cubee) #Central Gods (Done) (Idea Belongs of Sword_Cubee) #The True Devil (Done) (Idea Belongs of Sword_Cubee) #Vekteus The Three Headed Giant Serpent (Done) (My Idea) #Ywher The Central Diamond Shaped Gold God (Done) (My Idea) Who Are the Main Characters of The ROBLOX SCPverse? *Minecraft Rogers *Sword Cubee *Yanaxulap *The Scarlet King *SCP-079 *Zalgo *The Ture God *Central Gods *Zack the Former Chaos Insurgency Member *Jake the Survivor of The Site-19 Incident *Nathaniel The Former Serpent Hand Member *Chaos Insurgency Members *SCP-058 *Ywher *SCP-999 *SCP-035 *Specimens *SCP-682 How did you get the SCPverse first started? well, since years ago, there was so many people who made SCPverse, however it was mean't to be a YouTube Series Universe and now it grows good and better and now i made it reborn the SCPverse, making it not just ROBLOX SCPverse, but more, Such as Minecraft for example, they needed an SCPverse as a fair share. Why is Baba Yaga not included in the ROBLOX SCPverse? well, lets just say, that this SCP is the least favourite and don't worry, i respect that if you like Baba Yaga as an SCP, but maybe someone else could have her like maybe Gmod SCPverse, or Minecraft SCPverse or ZT2 SCPverse When do you do those movies? i do those each month from the beginning of may and stopping it at the beginning of december. Which movies or Episodes are you planning right now? (Daily Changes) Cthulhu (October) some Episodes of ROBLOX SCPverse (November) Before the Foundation Trilogy (May, June and July 2019) ZALGO (August 2019) Nyarlathotep (September 2019) SCP-582's Mysteries (October 2019) Some Episodes of ROBLOX SCPverse (November 2019) Chaos Insurgency Trilogy (May, June, July 2020) Nine Tailed Squad Trilogy (August, September, October 2020) Yanaxulap (November 2020) Is there Post Credits in every ROBLOX SCPverse Movies? why yes there is, cause if you keep watching after the credits, you will find it, so keep an eye on them, cause they intend to build up a story or expanding the universe Category:Introduction